Chance and a Wish
by spycat123
Summary: I was a normal Friday for two girls. Until one of the makes a wish that is. Co-written by Mockingjay24601.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! It's me again. For those who are following my other story, Changed, don't worry I m still writing it. This is a story co-written by me and my friend Mockingjay24601. **

**Diclaimer: We own only the Characters Samantha Roberts and Eponine Gryffindor, we own nothing else only the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where is 'here'?

Sam POV

"Ugh, It's raining!"

"It's always raining 'Ponine," I said dolefully, we had this conversation everyday.

"Why though Sam, Why?"

It's Scotland, you can be so, well American!"

"You know I like being so American, Samantha."

"Don't call me that!"

We sat down on a bench.

"I wish we were somewhere warm?"

"Like where 'Ponine?"

"I don't know, America or somewhere cool like Narnia!"

"Narnia?!" I asked smiling and laughing.

"Yeah Narnia!"

Just then meadow walk started to flicker.

"What's happening?" Eponine said sounding slightly scared.

"I think it's magic!" I answered still smiling.

"Magic, as in Harry Potter Magic?"

"No, as in NARNIA magic."

The scene settled on a forest, a thick bushy forest.

"Great." I muttered under my breath, "Just Great!"

"It is isn't it!"

"Sarcasm!"

"I know I was just teasing you."

"Come on, let's try and find some sort of civilisation."

"Yeah!"

We started walking aimlessly through the forrest. I was settling the route. Of the two of us I was the more adventurous then Eponine, my best friend. Then we heard voices.

" Hurry up! We want to get home before sundown!" The first voce said. It was a male.

"Yes, don't you think I know that?" another younger males voice said.

The talking was coming from behind us; I spun around, my kilt flying around with me.

"Uh oh"

"What?"

I grabbed Eponine's blazer and pulled her with me behind a massive tree. I looked around it. Two boys came into my view. One was a dirty blond and the other black looked like they were wearing royal clothing with a crest of a ramping lion upon it.

"They look familiar," 'Ponine said.

"Hmm," I agreed.

"Hello," siad the older boy, the one with blonde hair, "Hello is anyone there?"

I put my fingers to my lips signalling for Eponine to be quiet.

"Did you hear something Pete?" the black haired boy asked the blond.

"Yeah, I think I did," said 'Pete" dismounting his horse, or was it a unicorn? "It was coming from over there," he said pointing.

"Well we should go and investigate then," the black haired boy said while dismounting his horse more gracefully then the first.

"Oh no!" I whispered, turning to face 'Ponine again, "This could be bad."

"There it is again!" exclaimed 'Pete'.

"Yeah I heard it this time, it's coming from behind that tree.'

_'Ok' _I thought, _'Should we stay here and wait for them to come with their swords or run or step or and meet them?... Let's go for the last option.' _I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello!" I said brightly, laughing at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sam what are you doing?" 'Ponine asked in a whisper. I gestured to her to come out. She did and the two boys looked even more shocked.

"Hi," 'Ponine said.

We waited for a response, getting none I started talking again.

"So we just... got here, kind of, and we don't exactly know where we are, so if you could point us in the direction of civilisation that would be appreciated."

"Who are you?" The older one asked.

I heald out my hand, "Sam Roberts." The older one shook my hand.

"But that's a boys name and, I don't think I need to this point out, you are a girl," The black haired one said.

"Her real name is Samantha. I'm Eponine Gryffindor. You can call me 'Ponine."

The older one shook her hand as well, " Well, name's Peter Pevensie and this is my brother Edmund. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Scotland," I said immediately.

"America,"'Ponine said at the same time.

"2014," I added.

"Scotland?" Edmund asked, "As in Scotland in Britain and America, America?"

"Well done Sherlock!" I said sarcastically.

"2014?" asked Peter.

We nodded.

"But that's 75 years from when we came here."

"So you came 'here' in 1939. Wow, that's when World War 2 started!" I said amazed. Although I had a pretty clear idea, I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, where is 'here'?"

"Narnia,"They both said at once.

_'Yep' _I thought _'that definitely cleared most things up.'_

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, hope you like it.**

**Please review favourite follow.**

**'Til next time**

**spycat123**

**P.S.**

**Have a very merry christmas and a happy new year, or Hogmanay as we call it in Scotland.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**Here's the next chapter then.**

**Enjoy!**

**For disclaimer see chapter one and please check out my other fanfics, Changed and Number 1 (Which again is co-written be Mockingjay24601 and me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just a little bit

Edmunds POV

"Would you like to come to Cair and stay with us?"Pete asked the two girls.

They were strange, in their school uniforms. The one Samantha, had light brown hair and blue and a slight Scottish accent, the other one, Eponine, had blonde hair and grey eyes and a slight American accent.

"OK," Samantha said.

"OK?"

"Sorry forgot you might not know what OK means. It means Alright, so alright."

"Right then that 's decided. Eponine you will ride with me and Samantha you are with Ed."

"Please don't call me Samantha, it's Sam!"Sam said exasperated.

"Alright Sam."

Peter got on his unicorn and then helped up Eponine. I got on Phillip- my horse that talks occasionally- and offered my hand to help Sam up. She looked at me skeptically.

"Seriously?" she asked, "Just 'cause he's doing it? I mean come on! He's obviously got a crush on her!" She said the last bit in a whisper.

"True," I answered looking across at my idiot brother, "He definitely has."

We laughed. She held onto the saddle, put her foot in the stirrup and landed behind me.

"So you've done that before then.?" I asked her.

"Yep."

"Come on you two!" yelled Pete. We galloped to catch up with them.

"How old are you?"

"15,"Sam said.

"16,"Eponine answered.

"What about you?"Sam asked.

"I am 16" I answered.

"And I am 19,"Pete said.

We rode back to Cair.

"Wow!" Eponine said, sounding awestruck, as we dismounted, "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, nice view," Sam said staring out towards the ocean.

"Yeah it is a good veiw. Never really thought about it," I said looking in the same direction, "Come on."

We walked into the entrance. The girl were looking all around us. Then we heard a voice.

"Susan, they are back and they have brought guests!"

My little sister, Lucy, ran to meet us. She hugged me and then hugged Peter. She then offered her hand to the girls,

"Hello I am Lucy Pevensie"

Sam took her hand, "Samantha Roberts, please call me Sam."

"Eponine Gryffindor, 'Ponine"

Then my gracious older sister came to join us.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"In the forest Su, as always,"Pete said in response, "These are our guests Samantha Roberts who like known as Sam and Eponine Gryffindor also known as 'Ponine."

They shooked her hand.

"Could you set them up in some rooms and find them some suitable attire?"

"Does he mean dresses?" Sam whispered to Eponine.

"Yeah, I think _he **does**_**" **she whispered back.

"Come on," Sam whispered sounding slightly annoyed,

"Do you not like dresses?" I asked.

Sam looked at me like I was an alien.

"Sam in a dress," Eponine said, "Is something so rare, that when it happens we think the world is ending!"

"Hmm, and you always insist on taking pictures or actually making me dance."

"Yep," Eponine said brightly.

I looked at Susan," Well sister dear, one of our guests would prefer trousers."

Susan looked at Sam like she was mad.

"Thanks," said Sam.

"No problem. Now Lu why don't you take them to their rooms."

Lucy started to lead them up the stairs while Peter's eyes followed Eponine all the way up.

"You like her," I said to him.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Eponine's POV**  
**

We followed Lucy up the stairs.

"How old are you Lucy?" I asked.

"14. What about you?"

"15," Sam said.

"16," I said.

The little girl continued talking all the way to the rooms.

"Well, Sam that'll be your room," she pointed to the one on the right," And Eponine that'll be your room," she pointed to the second one on the right. "Dinner is at 5:30. Susan will be up soon. See you at dinner!"

Then Lucy walked off smiling brightly.

"Let's have a look at our rooms and then meet in your room," I said to Samantha.

I opened the ddor. It was an a amazing room, decorated with red and gold , a double bed was situated in the middle. It was beautiful. I went to the window. It looked out over the gardens and the sea, it had a balcony. Then I went to another door, it led into the bathroom.

I walked next door to Sam's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sam, can I come in?"

"Yeah," I heard the reply. I walked into her room, it was exactly like mine.

Sam was standing om the balcony, looking out onto the sea. I walked out to join her her. We stood there in companionable silence until we heard a knock on the foor, Sam went to answer it.

"Hello Susan," she said.

"Hello," She replied, "I have your clothes." She walked in followed by her servants who were laden with clothes. The servants walked over to the wardrobes and hung up the clothes. There were many trousers and blouses. It looked like training gear. There were a few evening dresses and one light blue ball gown.

"As if she'll ever that," I thought.

"We've got a ball coming up, so you'll need a dress," Susan explained kindly.

'That'll be priceless'

"Eponine, I'll get the servants to put your dresses next door. I'll leave one here for you to change in." Susan said turning to me.

"Yes, thank you. That'll be very appreciated."

She asked the servants to leave a red dress with black hemming. Once Susan left, Sam turned to me and said, "Typical red and black." She looked into her wardrobe," Hmm what should I wear?"

" Trousers and a shirt?" I replied sarcastically

"Oh how I miss the 21st century," Sam said wistfully.

"Yep, well at least they have got your style down," I replied teasing her.

"They're aren't any hoodies!" she whined.

"Yeah well."

"I better be polite and wear an evening dress."

"What has the world come to! Good thing that your knowledge of history let's you make informed choices."

I said teasing her.

"Ha ha. Hear my genuine laughter..."she said sarcastically.

She pulled out an aqua blue evening gown. "This one?"

"Yeah that'll will be so fetch on you," I said trying not to laugh at the disgruntled look on her face.

"Stop trying to make 'fetch' work 'Ponine."

We got our dresses and fixed our hair.

"Wow," I said," Sam you look like..."

"Like what?" Sam asked venomously.

"A young lady," putting on a posh voice.

"I hate you," she stated.

"No you don't," I chimed.

We found our way to the dining room and entered. Peter and Edmund were already there. Peter got up and held out a chair for me; I smiled at him and sat down. He pushed my chair in and sat down beside me. Across the table Edmund stood up to do the same, but Sam gave him a look saying "Don't even go there" so he sat down again.

"Well Sam, I see you went for a dress." Edmund said.

"I decided to be polite," Sam said through gritted teeth

Lucy and Susan joined us at sat on either side of Edmund and Peter. We all sat in silence. Servants came and served us food and we began to eat in silence. This went on for 10 minutes, until Sam said," Well this is awkward."

I looked at her incredulously. "Just a little bit," Edmund replied. Then everybody started talking. Sam sent me a look that said, "Works every time".

"So you said you come from 2014, what's that like?" Peter asked.

Sam and I exchanged a look, "Spoilers," we said at the same time.

"You can't tell us anything?" Susan asked.

"We can probably tell you that its very different from 1939," Sam offered.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes,"I answered.

"Can't you even tell us who wins war or when it finishes?"Edmund asked.

"No," I said , Sam and I exchanged looks,"But we can tell you our grandparents survived it."

"Yeah and your definitely not them,"Sam added.

"Right so you can't tell us anything?"

"Well in personal opinion the clothes and entertainment is better." Sam said. Typical of her really.

"How did you get here?" Edmund asked changing the subject.

"By chance" Sam said.

"A wish," I said.

"A wish?" Peter asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Yep, she wished we were somewhere warmer 'cause it was rainig. So yes, by chance and a wish," Sam concluded brightly.

"Alright, where are you two from?"

"Well, I was born in L.A. (Hollywood), then my parents and I moved to Scotland."

"Edinburgh," Sam said simply.

* * *

Peter's POV

My siblings and I sat in the living room after dinner.

"Well, it has been an eventful day," I said.

"Yeah," Edmund agreed, "What do you think of them?"

"I like them," Lucy said immediately, "They seem nice."

"I agree with Lucy," Susan said," Although I find it very strange that a girl doesn't like dresses."

"Doesn't matter though." Edmund said.

* * *

Sam's POV

"What do you think of this place?" I asked.

"I like it."

"Why because of Peter?" I asked in a baby tone.

"I do not like Peter!"

"Of course you don't," I said skeptically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. I cannot tell you how stressed we got typing up this chapter, if I had let her Mockingjay24601 would of eaten all my christmas chocolates. Please don't let these choclates be eaten in vain, Review, Favourite and Follow.**

**'Til next time -could be a while 'cause I have to regain my mental composure-**

**spycat123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all**

**Here's another chapter.**

**Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter.**

* * *

**Susan's POV**

HOW ON EARTH CAN ANY GIRL NOT LIKE DRESSES?! Today at breakfast. the two girls asked to be trained in weapons. Edmund volunteered to train both of the girls, which earned him a glare from Peter, and the glare earned laugh from Sam and Edmund. I sighed. It would be a long day.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Why were you guys laughing at breakfast?" 'Ponine asked as we were walking to our rooms.

I gave her a look, "You are soooo blind.'

"How?"

"Are you being serious?"

"No seriously why?"

"How 'bout you train with Peter instead of Edmund?"

"No, he wouldn't want that."

"Yes he would. You're training with Peter. End of convo."

I ran on ahead. "Wait what?" I heard Eponine call.

"Let's just you're to him what Oscar is to you."

She shook her head," Still don't get it."

"You wouldn't get it if it punched you in the face."

And we went into our separate rooms to get changed into our training gear.

* * *

**Edmund's POV**

"I'll just train her."

"In what? Being an idiot?" I smirked.

That moment Sam came bounding down the stairs.

"Peter is training 'Ponine," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Then we can laugh at him making a fool of himself and her not getting it," she whispered into my ear.

"That is a brilliant idea!"

Then Eponine came into the room wearing the same as Sam, except she had a short brown skirt on as well.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SKIRT?!"

Sam broke down laughing at Susan's reaction," It's called the 21st century. Trust me that is considered long. I mean it's down to her knees, some even consider it too long."

Eponine looked sheepish," Let's just say I was resourceful and ripped up an ugly brown dress that I would never wear."

Then she turned to me and said," And actually I do get it."

Sam laughed," Sure you do."

Then we went out onto the training fields.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting on the lawn watching each pair train. Edmund was training Sam, and Peter 'Ponine. While training Sam and Edmund were having conversations with me and were commenting and laughing on everything that was going between the other two.

Later, 'Ponine found her choice of weapons while shooting arrows with Susan. She then got bored and started to throw knives at the target, as Sam was still training with Edmund and finally managed to knock his blade out of his hands.

"Ed, just like you got beaten by a girl," I teased as Edmund tried to regain his composure. Sam laughed along with me.

"So," Peter said making us all jump as we did not notice that he was there," What does Eponine like?"

"Oscar," whispered Sam under her breath.

"What?"

"The Oscars. She watches them every year."

"What?"

"No point in telling you. You won't know what it is."

Eponine looking quite pleased with herself and clutching one of her throwing knives wandered over," What's up?"

"Oh look, the Golden Duo have graced us with their presence." Edmund said.

"High five!" Sam said holding her hand up to Edmund.

All of us minus Eponine looked confused.

"Oh forgot, you don't know what this is," Sam said hand still up in the air," Eponine and I will show you. 'Ponine high five!"

"I'm not high fiving you Samantha."

"Oh don't leave me hanging,"

"Fine," Eponine said slapping her hand to Sam's.

"That is a high five," Sam stated," So 'Ponine you asked what's up, so yeah. Peter asked what you like, and I told him you liked the Oscars. Care to explain."

Eponine glared at her," Samantha, you might want retract that statement. I have a knife in my hand, and I'm a pretty good shot."

"I will never retract that statement," Sam said and started running.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SAMANTHA!"

"No you're not!"

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

I wanted to murder Sam! The Oscars? WTF was she thinking? It was obviously code for Oscar. If it wasn't for Edmund wrestling the knife off me, she would be dead. I would be great in the Hunger Games...

* * *

**Peter's POV**

That was weird. Back at home, the girls were, let's just say different from Sam and 'Ponine, are a lot more out-going.

Later, we had tea in the garden. It was nearly summer and all the flowers were out. Lucy picked some every day for the table and rooms, as she liked it and didn't have much else to do. Susan was going over plans for the upcoming ball, the _Christmas _ball. Sam was lying in the grass next to Ed and they were laughing and joking around. That would never happen back home. Susan and 'Ponine were talking about the ball.

"Do you two know how to dance?" Susan's question interrupted my train of thought.

"Kind of," Sam and 'Ponine said in unison.

Susan stood up,"You have to learn, otherwise the ball would be a complete disaster!"

Then Susan started listing everything the girls would have to learn before the ball. Sam made a face and 'Ponine looked like she wanted to throw a knife at Susan's head. The thought made me grin.

"Why are you smiling Peter?" Susan asked, which made everyone turn and look at me. Sam and Ed laughed.

"Oh no I was just thinking," I answered blushing slightly. 'Ponine's stormy eyes met mine for a second before looking away.

"Is there a library here?" she asked Lucy, who was daydreaming.

"Oh yes, there should be but I don't know where it is," Lucy said smiling apologetically.

"I do," Ed piped up. He offered his arm to 'Ponine in mock courtesy and the other one to Sam who glared at him. 'Ponine took his arm and he led her, with Sam walking beside him to the library.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The library was huge, with books lining the walls and armchairs and reading tables everywhere. There were 4 desks which I think belonged to the 4 Pevensie children. Eponine was browsing through the books with her, "Don't disturb me or I'll kill you," look on her face. I sighed and turned to Edmund.

"You shouldn't have brought us here. Now she'll be spending every waking moment in this library," I said sitting down in a very almost abnormally comfortable armchair.

After a while, Susan came in. "Why are you all still here?" she asked,"You should be getting ready, dinner's in half an hour."

And with that she left, with Edmund trailing after her. I turned to 'Ponine.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, you go on ahead and I'll catch up," she murmured.

"Oh no you won't," I said dragging her out of the library with the book she was reading tucked under her arm.

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

Sam started dragging me out of the library.

"Sam just a few more minutes!"

"Um, let me think about that... NO! A few more minutes in a library to you means a few more hours or years! And I am hungry so not going to spend forever waiting for you."

To the outside world what was happening would seem weird but to us this was very normal. This always happened at school, me and my other friend Sarah would spend ages in the library and usually we would bring Sam along with us - although Sam would say drag- and then she would drag us out saying it was lunch and she needed to eat as she usually would have some sort of food in her hand as she went into the library and you aren't allowed to eat in there.

"But Sam!" I argued.

"No!" she said pushing me in front of her up the stairs.

"Fine!" I declared angrily and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I had finally managed to prise 'Ponine out of the library and get her to go up the stairs. I looked around realising that we had brought unwanted attention to ourselves. This included many servants, I think, one of the genrals in the army and Edmund.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I told you, you shouldn't of showed her the library,"

I turned around and walked up the stairs. Edmund followed me up.

"I still don't get it."

* * *

**Well there you go everyone another chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed it, please Review, Favourite, Follow.**

**spycat123**


End file.
